disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Prince
These are the Princes from Disney's movies, who become the soulmate counterparts of the Disney Princesses. The Prince, Prince Charming, Prince Phillip, Prince Eric, Adam and Prince Naveen are born of royal heritage as sons of kings and queens. Aladdin and Flynn Rider become royalty by marriage except for John Smith who is a famous explorer and Li Shang is a military officer. John Smith is so far the only Disney Prince who doesn't end up with his soulmate, Pocahontas. The Prince The Prince (aka Prince Ferdinand) is Snow White's love interest in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. While riding near the evil Queen's castle, he hears Snow White singing. He follows her voice, to where she is singing into a well. He starts to sing with her, which scares her and makes her run inside. He continues singing, only this time he's singing a love song to her ("One Song"), not the song she was singing ("I'm Wishing"). The Prince doesn't appear again until after Snow White has been poisoned by her stepmother, the Queen. He wakes her with a kiss, and they ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after. In earlier drafts of the story, the Prince would've played a more active role, rejecting a marriage proposal from the Queen and escaping from her dungeon when she attempts to drown him by flooding it. Original Voice and Singing: Harry Stockwell (deceased) Prince Charming Prince Charming is the prince from the film Cinderella. Cinderella's fairy godmother makes it possible for her to go to the ball, and Prince Charming falls in love with her at first sight. They share a romantic dance and then go off by themselves. However, the night must come to an end at midnight, for the magic that made Cinderella's dream come true is over. As Cinderella rushes to leave in time, her shoe comes off on the palace. Afraid that if she stops long enough to pick it up, she will be caught and everyone will see the magic wear off, she returns to her carriage. Prince Charming decrees that whoever can fit the shoe will be his bride. After a series of mishaps, the Duke places the shoe on Cinderella's dainty foot. She and Prince Charming are married, and they live happily ever after. Original Voice: William Phipps (Alive) Original Singing Voice: Mike Douglas (deceased) Prince Phillip Philip, the first prince listed here to be given a proper name, is the prince from the film Sleeping Beauty, and was named after Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, the husband of Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom. At her birth, it was said that Prince Philip would marry the Princess Aurora, the daughter of his father's best friend. However, at the Princess' debut to the public, Maleficent cursed her. On Aurora's sixteenth birthday, she would die after pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. Merryweather, one of the Three Good Fairies, was able to fix this to a degree. She made it so Aurora would not die, but sleep until she gets true love's kiss. The Three Good Fairies, to save Aurora from Maleficent, took the infant princess into the forest and raised her, cautioning her not to talk to strangers. However, Aurora and Phillip meet by chance in the forest, and fall madly in love. Once the curse is realized and Aurora is asleep, he overcomes many obstacles (with the help of the faries) and defeats Maleficent. He then kisses Aurora, and wakes her from her slumber. Original Voice and Singing: Bill Shirley (deceased) Prince Eric Prince Eric is the human that mermaid Princess Ariel falls in love with in The Little Mermaid. He is being pressured into marrying a princess by his manservant, Grimsby, but all he wants is to find the perfect girl. When Ariel saves him from drowning and sings to him, he instantly falls in love and is determined to marry the girl who saved him. When Ariel turns up as a voiceless human, he doesn't realize it's her, and he almost marries Vanessa, Ursula in human form who spoke with Ariel's stolen voice. Once Vanessa reveals her true form and Eric realizes Ariel is the girl that saved him, a battle insues, in which Eric defeats Ursula. After Triton grants Ariel her humanity, they get married. Eric is the only prince to be a father and the only one that dooesn't sing in his debut movie. Original Voice: Christopher Daniel Barnes (Alive) Prince Adam (The Beast) Adam is the name given to the Beast, one of the main characters of Beauty and the Beast. At the age of eleven, he is turned into the hideous Beast by an Enchantress because of his attitude - he is arrogant, self-centered, and spoiled. He is given ten years to find someone that loves him and that he loves in return. Shortly after his twenty-first birthday, he finds Maurice in his castle and locks him in the dungeon. Maurice's daughter Belle, comes looking for him, and trades her freedom for her father's. Eventually she and the Beast fall in love, and she breaks the enchatress's curse. Original Voice and Singing: Robby Benson (Alive) Aladdin Aladdin is the main character of Aladdin. He falls in love with Princess Jasmine, and they are married, thus making him a prince by marriage. Before marrying Jasmine, he was a street rat - an orphaned thief. He became a prince temporarily, as "Prince Ali Ababwa", due to a wish made to Genie. After Jafar is defeated and Aladdin has freed Genie, the Sultan decrees that the Princess may "marry whoever she deems worthy". They would eventually marry in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Original Voice: Scott Weinger (Alive) Original Singing Voice: Brad Kane (Alive) John Smith John Smith is shown to already be a legend when he first appears, as Thomas mentions that there are "amazing stories about him." He is well known for his exploits as an explorer, not to mention his success at fighting savages. At the beginning of the film, he initially assumes that the voyage to the New World will be the same as the other voyages he has taken. By the end of the film, though, many of his views about the natives have changed. Original Voice and Singing: Mel Gibson (Alive) Li Shang Shang is the son of General Li, the head of the Chinese army. During his appointment in the first movie, is a highly capable leader with a dedication to his cause. However, he has a tendencies to be too "by-the-book" and to put his duty above his feelings, in contrast to Mulan. He is often disparagingly called a 'Pretty Boy' due to his dashing good looks and strong physique. He is reserved and thoughtful, a more logical and calming influence to Mulan's vivacious and reckless personality. Also, despite his skill at military affairs, he seems to be somewhat lacking in social skills, as he has trouble telling Mulan about his feelings for her. Original Voice: B.D. Wong (Alive) Original Singing Voice: Donny Osmond (Alive) Prince Naveen Naveen is the laid-back prince from Disney's newest animated feature, "The Princess and the Frog". After being cut off by his parents, the rulers of the fictional land of Maldonia, he travels to New Orleans. True to his playboy reputation, her woos all the girls in the city. However, he is only after one- Charlotte LaBouf, daughter of the richest Sugar Baron in New Orleans. He need her money to continue living his carefree life. After being conned by Dr. Facilier, a voodoo man, he is transformed into a frog, while his servant Lawrece assumes his form. From there he goes on to accidentally turn Charlotte's best friend, Tiana, into a frog and gets them both chased into a swamp. During a series of msadventures there (involving Louis, a jazz playing alligator and Ray, a lovesick firefly) he discovers he loves Tiana and tried to propose to her. But Dr. Facilier's shadows capture him before he gets the chance. After Tiana defeats Dr. Facilier, he kisses Charlotte (who is princess for a day) to become human again. But it was too late- Charlotte wasn't a princess anymore. Still her gets married to tiana in frog form. Once they kiss, they become human again because marrying a prince made Tiana a princess. They both go on to live a happy life co-owning Tiana's resturant. Original Voice and Singing: Bruno Campos (Alive) Eugene Fitzherbert Eugene/Flynn is a thief much like Aladdin from Aladdin. He rescued Rapunzel from her tower. He falls in love with Rapunzel and they get married thus making him a prince by marriage. At first he found her annoying and he eventually comes to falling in love with her. Original Voice and Singing: Zachary Levi (Alive) Disney Heroes Somewhat related to the Disney Princes is a line of action figures sold at Disney Store locations, Disney Heroes. It features different Disney characters with stylized appearances, some of which are quite different from their appearances in their respective films. In addition to the heroes Peter Pan, Hercules and Prince Phillip, the collection also offers the villains Maleficent (in her Dragon form) and Captain Hook. There is little indication, however, that this will develop into a franchise (such as the successful Disney Princess product line). Other Disney Princes The unofficial Disney princes are as follows: *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Taran (The Black Cauldron) *John Rolfe (Pocahontas 2) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Prince Edward (Enchanted) *Robert Philip (Enchanted) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Prince Rei (Kilala Princess) *Simba (The Lion King) *Bambi (Bambi) *Woody (Toy Story) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Milo Thatch (Atlantis) *Hercules (Hercules) Gallery tumblr_lbknohlx0J1qbemqao1_400.png tumblr_lh5fbcz6jF1qb5lfoo1_400.jpg|Disney Princes and their original voice actors See also *Disney Princesses References *IMDB es:Príncipes Disney Category:Lists of characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Disney Princes